Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger vs. Go-Busters: Dinosaur Great Battle! Farewell, Eternal Friends
is the tentative title of upcoming VS team-up movie between ''Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger and Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters, confirmed to premiere on January 18th 2014. As has been the standard for the past four VS movies, it is likely that the protagonists of Ressha Sentai Tokkyuger will make their debut in this film as well. Plot to be added Continuity and Placement *''Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger: TBA *Ressha Sentai Tokkyuger: TBA Synopsis ''to be added Characters 'Main teams' Kyoryugers Go-Busters 'Other Teams' Zyurangers Abarangers And Introducing the Tokkyugers to be added Allies *Dantetsu Kiryu *Takeshi Kuroki *Cheeda Nick Villains *Space War God Burodosu **Neo-Grifforzer **Neo-Geildon **Enter **Escape **Golem Soldiers *Deboss Army **Hundred-Faced High Priest Chaos **Sorrowful Knight Aigaron **Raging Knight Dogold **Funfilled Spy Luckyuro **Joyful Knight Candelilla **Zorima Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Zyudenchi *Kyoryu Red - *Kyoryu Black - *Kyoryu Blue - *Kyoryu Green - *Kyoryu Pink - *Kyoryu Gold - *Kyoryu Violet - *Kyoryu Silver - Notes *Following on from Go-Busters vs. Gokaiger, this is the second team-up movie where the two starring teams have met and fought together before, as both the Kyoryugers and the Go-Busters fought together in Super Hero Taisen Z, the three Go-Busters fought with the five-man Kyoryuger team alongside the Gokaigers and several Kamen Riders and while Beet J. Stag made a cameo after Kyoryu Gold and battle with . **In addition, the Kyoryugers first appeared in Go-Busters vs. Gokaiger and, unlike the previous three pre-series cameo debuts, it featured Kyoryu Red appearing before Red Buster and Gokai Red, with the two red heroes taking their leave before the other Kyoryugers appeared, making this the third time Kyoryu Red and Red Buster have met (discounting the Hand-Off shown at the end of the Final Mission of Go-Busters). *Outside of Goushi, this is the first actual reappearance of the Zyurangers (not counting costumed or stock footage appearances) since the end of their series. **While Geki did appear in Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai, it was as part of stock footage. **Burai did appear personally with Naoto Takizawa and Mikoto Nakadai to Gai Ikari in Gokaiger, but was a costumed appearance only. It is still unclear whether he or Mikoto will be returning. *With all 3 dinosaur teams accounted for, this movie will feature every Tyrannosaurus (Geki, Ryouga, Daigo), Triceratops (Dan, Yukito, Amy), Pteranodon (Mei, Ranru, Utsusemimaru), and Brachiosaurus (Asuka, Torin) themed Ranger in Super Sentai history. **However, aside from the Kyoryugers, only Geki, Ryouga, and Yukito will appear out of costume. **Also, Utsusemimaru will be the only Sixth Ranger to appear, since Burai and Mikoto are still dead. *Unlike the previous two Vs. movies (Go-Busters vs. Gokaiger and Gokaiger vs. Gavan), this film's title does not follow the format (current series' full name) vs. (previous series' full name): The Movie, instead it goes back to (current series' full name) vs. (previous series) along with a subtitle as with the previous two Vs. movies before them (Goseiger vs. Shinkenger and Shinkenger vs. Go-Onger). External links * Official website References Category:Sentai Movies Category:Sentai Team Up Movie Category:Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Category:Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters Category:Movies with Pre-Series Cameo Debuts